Did I Ever Tell You the Definition of Insanity?
by Spacedragon1999
Summary: HP/FarCry3 Xover The attack on Godric's Hollow has left Harry with no core to sustain Riddle's soul and his brother as the BoyWhoLived. When the Dursleys, along with Harry, go to America and Vernon is arrested Harry is adopted by the Brody family. Raised as a daredevil, the brothers and their friends land on Rook Island, where death, destruction and Vaas await. Insanity comes...
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys!**

**Just an idea that came to me last night when I was playing FC3, and I thought 'Why not?' So here it is!**

**Also, Harry is NOT THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! BUT HE IS THE HORCRUX!**

**Not much else to say, so let's get started!**

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore strode swiftly into the flaming house, frantically wringing his hands. Lord Voldemort had been here, he just knew it. Why, oh why wouldn't Lily just listen to him?! If she had, this would never have happened!

Gliding past the bodies of Charlus and Dorea Potter, Albus burst into the boys' bedroom to a sight he would never forget.

One half of the room had been blasted away, leaving only a trail of flames in its wake. A bundle of grubby black robes were lumped on the floor, smoke rising from them as he looked up.

The cot was charred, but cool. Baby blue blankets laid strewn across it. And two boys lay in the middle.

One, a few months older, had auburn hair, straightened, and deep brown eyes filled with awe. He was swallowing as he cooed, patting the floor. Albus glanced from Michael to the other.

Young Harry was sound asleep. his emerald-green eyes hidden beneath his mop of jet-black hair, which was blown backwards to reveal a shocking red, lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Not wishing to make any assumptions, Albus performed a delicate and difficult spell, and his eyes widened at what was revealed.

It appeared that Tom had entered the room and cast the curse at Michael, and the combined might of their magical cores had blasted him back, leaving Michael with a drained core, and an intricate mark on his cheek, and his own personal Finite Incantatem revealed that it was his core that was the deciding factor. Albus couldn't believe it. Michael had deflected the unblockable Avada Kedavra! He turned to Harry.

The young boy was left with almost nothing left in his core! The boy was practically a squib! It would take a long time to recover, perhaps about 10-11 years? Still, that wasn't what worried Albus. The level of dark magic emanating from his mysterious scar could only mean one thing.

Harry Potter was a horcrux.

Tears welled up in Albus' eyes. Merlin, no...

He couldn't... but he had to... for the boy's own safety. His future wellbeing... it had to be done...

"Harry! Michael!"

"Mum! Dad! Are you there?! Are the boys okay?!"

Lily and James bashed into the room, panting and heaving with Sirius and Remus behind them.

"Albus!" Sirius breathed. "What happened?! Are they alright?!"

The looks on the parents' faces promised great pain if he did not answer, causing Albus to sigh. "Voldemort was here."

The four froze. Remus' jaw was hanging open. Sirius was encased in ice. James was as pale as a sheet and Lily was leaning on his chest, sobbing.

"The boys are okay!" Albus continued quickly. "The combined might of the boys' magical cores blasted him back. He is now nothing more than vapour. But..."

_"What?" _Sirius growled, eyes narrowed.

Albus held up a hand in a motion of peace and answered calmly, "Their cores are drained. Michael still has some magicka in reserve, but Harry has nothing left. Right now, he is little more than a squib. However," he continued loudly, before James could deny it. "It will regenerate on its own, though it will take years."

"You're holding something back, Albus," Remus asserted with gritted teeth. "What is it?"

The old man felt his years as he replied, "The Killing Curse was deflected from Michael. He is... the Boy-Who-Lived. He is left with a scar on his cheek as a result of the dark magic."

James had a little smile as he looked at his wife. "Our son survived the Killing Curse," he breathed. Lily was too shocked to reply.

"What else?!" Sirius demanded.

Closing his eyes, Albus told them wearily, "When Voldemort was ripped from his body, a piece of his soul split. It attached to the nearest living thing. Harry."

"NO!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"No, no, no..."

"Harry is..." Albus said. "... a horcrux. As you know, all pieces of one's soul must be complete in order to die..."

"So Harry has to die?!" James shouted, arms waving. "No!"

"I don't know, James. I do know this, however: if Harry is around magic before his core can recover, the piece of Voldemort will take over. Only his own magical core can stop it. There will be nothing of him left."

The words hung in the air like century-old dust, slowly blocking the inhabitants' noses, mouths, ears, eyes...

"Also, even if he is returned within a few years, once his core has filled up enough to block out Tom, his negative feelings, such as anger, jealousy, pride... they will all be amplified through Tom, and with Michael's status, I am loath to even think it, but if Harry is returned within a decade, he will become the next Dark Lord."

"Then..." Lily croaked weakly. "... what do we do?"

* * *

><p>"You useless little freak!" A birling beetroot face with a raised fist.<p>

"Clean that up!" A haughty, horsey sneer.

"Dad, the freak stole my toy!" A quick flash of a snickering smirk.

"BOY!" Pain.

...

That pretty much summed up Harry Potter's life for the first three years. His Uncle Vernon, a middle-class drills salesman in the employ of Grunnings - a name as boring as its employees' personalities - was an angry, paranoid, violent man with a severe hatred of his nephew. It didn't take brains to know what ensued.

Aunt Petunia was, physically, Vernon's opposite: thin as a stick, with a twice the normal size of neck, unforgivingly sharp features, a terrible dress sense, a snooty nose and a cruel sneer, though otherwise she was her husband's mirror image. She loved to spy on the neighbours and gossip about them, oh yes, and to snap at Harry. That was her favourite past-time.

Dudley, their son, was almost exactly like his father - a fat, gormless, spoiled little bully who thought he was bigger and better than everyone else. That's pretty much all that can be said about him.

Harry was sitting on his bed - a pile of rags - in his bedroom. Well, it was really the cupboard under the stairs, but Harry thought it was a bedroom. It was all he could remember. Well, except for a flash of green light, a searing pain, a burning in his chest, and a wail to his side.

No, he couldn't think of that. He shook his head viciously, knocking away all thoughts of the car crash. Then the door opened.

"Boy," came his uncle's voice - well, he said he was his uncle, anyway. "I have a very important meeting." His chest was as swollen as the rest of him, clearly trying to look important. "It's in America. So... put these on and behave. And no _funny business_, do you hear me? The slightest thing goes wrong and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy."

He threw some expensive-looking suit at Harry, who looked perplexed. "Okay, Uncle Vernon."

Little did either of them know it was the best thing Vernon could have done, and the very worst at the same time.

* * *

><p>"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"<p>

Harry didn't understand. What had he done? He'd worn the tight suit - even on the aiwupwane - and he hadn't done anything bad or noisy. The other man just didn't like his uncle, so why was Uncle Vernon angry?

Ow! That hurt! His uncle's hand always did.

"Hey!"

Some other man in a black suit jumped onto Uncle Vernon, clashing to the ground as 3 boys - one in his mid-teens, one about 12-13 and another not much older than Harry - watched. The teens were shouting, "Go, dad!" and the older boy was smirking at the scene. Harry backed up as his aunt and cousin stood, frightened by the man who had come to Harry's rescue. He smiled; maybe Uncle Vernon wouldn't hurt him again.

The older boy came over and crouched down. He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You okay, kid?" His voice was calm, collected and caring, with his Californian accent showing through. He lightly touched Harry's cheek but quickly removed it when the younger boy winced in pain. "Sorry. Hey, does this happen a lot? Does your dad hit you a lot?"

Harry shook his head. "Unca Vewin."

"Your Uncle Vernon?"

"Mmhm!"

The big boy swallowed and they turned to the men. The father was hunched over Uncle Vernon, whose face was a bloody pulp, with a finger in the fat man's face.

"You put your hands on that kid - or any kid! - again, and I will not stop next time! Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he roared. "I'll beat you to death, man. I will-" another punch "-beat you to death."

"Hey, get off him." The pwease-man didn't look like he wanted to stop the man, but the father simply nodded and stood back, holding his red hand. "You Mr..." he checked Uncle Vernon's pockets "... Vernon Dursley, are under arrest for assault against a minor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, the state will provide you one. If you are found guilty, you will immediately be extradited to Britain, where you will serve your sentence. Do you understand your rights?"

Harry didn't understand any of that, but he knew that Uncle Vernon was in trouble. A big grin stretched his face widely and the big boy patted his shoulder. The man and the other boys came over with a pwease-woman who crouched down.

"Hey, there," she said softly, and Harry immediately liked her. She was nice. "My name is Officer Valenti. Can I ask your name?"

"Hawwy."

"Well, Harry, does your uncle hurt you a lot?"

The boy nodded.

"LIAR!" Aunt Petunia screeched. "LITTLE FREAK, MAKING UP LIES!" Dudley just looked scared.

Officer Vawentee got up and narrowed her eyes. "You just confirmed it. I promise you this: that boy will _not _be going with you. Got that?"

"Hey, kid," the man said tenderly, softly touching Harry's arm. "This is gonna take a while to sort out. D'you... wanna stay with us until it's over?" He sounded awkward, a little worried, but Harry liked him. He was nice. Like the pwease-woman.

And so the little boy nodded frantically.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Uncle Vernon to be sentenced. He'd be spending a good long while in jail for hitting Harry, and Aunt Petunia and Dudley were forbidden to have him in the house. The only question was where Harry was going to stay.<p>

He'd been staying with the Brody family, sleeping in the youngest boy's room - Riley's - and he'd gotten to know the family really well.

The father, Lucas (AN: I don't know his name) was an IT accountant for the local bank. He was very loyal, and loved his family to pieces. He enjoyed spending time with the boys and watching comedy stand-ups, like Michael McIntyre, Billy Connolly, guys like that. His wild black hair looked more like a mane than a mop and granted him an air of elegant suaveness, combined with his chiselled features.

His wife, Carla was an ordinary stay-at-home American Mom, with mousy-brown curly hair, a beautiful face and a fiery temper, though she loved her boys immensely.

The oldest boy, Grant, was in junior-high school, in the swim team, had good grades, was an athlete - something that ran in the family - and his All-American looks, with his deep brown, short hair, square jaw, straight nose and kind eyes, had earned him the adoration of the entire female high school population, though he seemed to take no notice.

The middle boy, Jason, was - to put it simply - a daredevil. A middle school riot, he was always doing the craziest things, like parkour, climbing the houses, and once he even built a makeshift paraglider out of the garage before testing it from the house roof. Safe to say, he'd ended up in the hospital, but in his words, it was "Freakin' awesome!" Jason had inherited his father's hair, with a deep brown - another thing that ran with the brothers - which matched his lifestyle.

Riley, in his final year of elementary school, shared his room with Harry. He was a quiet, kind boy who had Jason's love of adrenaline and Grant's caring attitude. He tended to keep to himself but as always, the family looks got him attention anyway, and he was getting used to it, now that he had a roommate. His skateboard was well-used, but he was desperate to get into the air. Jason's misadventure hadn't deterred him one bit.

Long story short, Harry had grown to love them in the short time he'd been there, and now he was nodding enthusiastically at Lucas, who grinned wolfishly in return before signing the document.

Harry finally had a last name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I did alright for a prologue. No, this will NOT BE A BASHING FIC! THEY WERE LEFT WITH NO CHOICE! NOT ONLY COULD HARRY NOT STAY IN THE WIZARDING WORLD, BUT WITH THE DEATH EATERS ON THE HUNT THE DURSLEYS WAS THE CLOSEST THING TO SAFE THEY COULD FIND, WITH THE BLOOD WARDS.<strong>

**Anyways, chappie over!**

**SD OUT**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm in a nice mood, so here's the next chappie!**

**Before we start, I'd just like to say that I think Doug wouldn't be the only spotter for Vaas at the club. Personally I think the entire place is a pirate-trap - the bouncers, the barman, the owner are all on his payroll.**

**Chapter 1: Worst Vacation Ever!**

10 Years Later

"Damnit, Albus! Is that thing going to work or not?!"

James Potter was not happy with his former headmaster at all. For the past two years, he had been working on some sort of magical locator device; ever since Michael had started Hogwarts.

And ever since Harry had not.

Dumbledore had promised them that Harry would be returned from the Dursleys' as soon as the letter reached him. However, when the letter was returned, unopened, it was discovered that Vernon had been arrested eight years beforehand for child abuse (all three Marauders and Lily were pissed to discover that) and restraining orders had been filed against Petunia, and Dudley was just left alone.

Regardless, they could not find out who had adopted the boy; the muggles flat out refused to say anything, and Dumbledore in turn had refused any forceful techniques; if they were going to find Harry, they would not lower themselves to the standards of the Death Eaters. And so once Albus got that damn thing working, it would provide a view of Harry, wherever he was.

The only place large enough to host such a machine inside Hogwarts was the Great Hall, and so the first glimpse of 13-year-old Harry Potter would be over dinner, provided it worked.

Meanwhile, Michael was eating with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was consistently babbling about Quidditch techniques and the like whilst Hermione was looking at Michael curiously.

Michael was excited. For the first time, he'd be able to see his twin brother! He'd always wondered why his parents would cry at the mention of him wanting a sibling (until Rose appeared, of course) but once he was ready to start Hogwarts, they told him: he had a twin, whose magic had reacted with his own to reflect Voldemort's attack, but was left a practical squib, and the piece of Voldemort inside him would destroy him if he were kept around magical areas for long before his core regenerated, so they had sent Harry to Lily's bitch of a sister (as Sirius had called her) and her fat, useless husband (Remus, which surprised Michael to hear his godfather speaking like that) along with their spoiled pig of a son (James, naturally), who, by the way, all despised every form of magic.

Michael had locked himself away in his room for days, refusing to open the door or speak to anyone, only taking the food from the house-elves, until Rose's first burst of accidental magic. She had apparated into his room and pleaded with him not to do this, and he had never been able to deny his sister anything.

"Michael?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his reverie. He noticed Ron looking a little worried, too. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, mate, you look kinda pale. What's up?"

Michael swallowed. He still hadn't told them. They were his best friends, but this was his long lost brother they were talking about; they didn't even know about Harry's existence yet.

"I... have a brother," he said slowly, gauging their reactions.

"Your mum's pregnant again?" Hermione had her hands to her mouth, looking ecstatic. "Congratulations!"

"That's brilliant, Mike!" Ron exclaimed, after swallowing his food. His mother was a harsh authoritarian, but she had nothing on the vicious Lily Potter, who had managed to beat some sense into him with towel whips to the back of the head when he talked with his mouth full.

"No!" Michael sighed. "A twin."

They weren't expecting that.

"He... had no magic left after... you know... and Voldemort left a mark on him, so if he was around magic before his core healed, he'd die. So they took him away. Tonight, we're going to find him."

Both of them were stunned. Hermione was blinking, trying to come up with an answer whilst Ron gaped like a fish.

"That's it!" the Headmaster said joyfully, bringing out the magical device and walking over to the High Table (AN:I think it's called that, anyways) before setting it down. The whole hall stopped and watched.

Dumbledore explained the situation - which left most of the students gaping like Ron - and smiled even more widely than usual as he worked on the thing, turning it on.

There was a flash and everything outside froze. Completely. Full stop. The students (and some of the staff) looked out to discover that it had all actually stopped. Only the inside of the Hall was moving.

Dumbledore examined it for a moment before announcing, "Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. However I must ask you not to panic. As Professor Flitwick and I attempt to solve this, please watch out for any details, please. It does not give us young Harry's location; it merely shows us where he is; however, I have no doubt that someone at least will recognise the area."

As he turned to Flitwick, the Marauders and the Golden Trio gathered at the front, desperate to see the long-lost Potter child.

* * *

><p>Harry Brody was having an amazing night. At the age of thirteen, he'd obviously been allowed to sleep in the hotel area of The Social Club - thanks to Keith and Oliver and some well-placed $20s, but the fact that he was allowed into the nightclub part just didn't sit right with him for some reason. He loved it and everything, but something was off. No way would any business worth its money allow a minor into a nightclub, but hey; this was Thailand, what did he know about it?<p>

Riley had gone missing for quite a while now, but he wasn't stupid (hell, he was the only one out of them have good grades!). He was probably sitting in a hotel room with some big blonde girl with one big libido, and him not having a clue what to do! Riley had always been a recluse - it came with having Grant and Jason as your older brothers - but he had just got his pilot's license, and he was finally beginning to loosen up, though he was still terrible with girls. Harry had had two girlfriends, and had no desire to repeat the experience - both ended in disaster (at the same time) and he wondered how Grant and Jason had kept Daisy and Liza for the past few years.

Keith was missing, too, but he was definitely getting laid - the guy was a complete perv! It wasn't difficult to see where Harry had gotten the problem with his girlfriend(s) from, with how many women Keith went through, and the number of porn sites he was subscribed to! Still, the guy might have a fighting problem, but he was solid and always there for his friends when they needed him.

The pounding music filled his ears and Harry took a quick draw of his roll of weed. He had stolen some from Oliver a few years back and now and then he'd manage to guilt-trip Ollie into giving him one (on important days like his birthday, or Christmas, or New Years, or Thanksgiving, or today!), though the carefree blond didn't like it. Hell, he wouldn't even give Jason any - and he was his best buddy! The minty taste of it ran through his mouth and down his lungs, making him feel a little light-headed.

"Whoa, man!" Oliver grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Not all at once! You should know by now!" Then he went back to his own. Liza gave the two a disapproving look, but she'd come to terms with it; hanging around with the gang all the time got one rather used to unusual sights like this.

Harry took a drink of his Coke - yeah, Coke: he'd maybe get one drink tonight, but that's it - and listened to Grant's story about his buddy in the Army.

"So, turns it was a cow that had stepped on a fucking landmine!" Grant told everyone, laughing his head off with the rest of them as Daisy sat on his lap.

"So, so where was Colby, then?" asked one of Oliver's friends that Harry had never bothered to learn the name of.

Grant snickered. "That's the funniest part: he got AWOL for a hook-up and the girl was so spirited that he fucking passed out!"

"No way!" laughed Daisy.

Ollie leaned back and giggled, "War, man, it really makes you think!" Daisy pushed him playfully and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, about how high Ollie is right now!"

"These are the fun stories, Oliver," Grant told him amusedly. "You wouldn't believe the real ones."

Harry finished off his weed and stamped it into the ground, falling into Liza as she laughed, trying to keep him up.

"Looks like Ollie isn't the only one who's doped!" Jason shouted, getting to his feet. Grant looked a little guilty but shook it off. "Hey, I'll be back!"

Grant pointed at him drunkenly. "Hey, are you grabbing a beer? Grab me a beer!"

"Hey, bitch, I'm not buying!" Jason retorted with a grin on his wasted face.

Grant looked scandalised. "Grab - baby, give him some money! Give him a little -" He saw the look the now-standing Daisy was giving him. "Alright, I'll give him some money!" He pulled it out. "'Sup, here it is!"

"Yeah, gimme some money!"

"Alright, alright!" Grant exclaimed cheerfully, holding a wad of cash. "Who wants money?! I have tons of money! There you go!" He handed it to his girlfriend, who gave it to Jason, who then walked off. "Anybody else want money?!"

The guy, Oliver and Harry all yelled, "Money!" while Daisy said, "No thanks, honey! Go, go, go!" The last part was to Jason, who was standing laughing for a bit.

Harry sat next to his eldest brother and Daisy climbed down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She might've been Grant's girlfriend, but he was still the big sister Harry'd never had; protective, caring, and she occasionally let him away with stuff - he might've looked up to Grant the most and been closest to him, but he was definitely more like Daredevil Jason.

"You alright?" she asked softly, forcing him to lip-read through the screaming music.

Harry nodded, leaning into her embrace. "Yeah," he said, closer to her ear. "D'you think Grant might let me have one beer? Just _one_?"

Daisy gave him a look, but couldn't keep a grin off her face. "I'm gonna check on your big brother over there," she pointed to Jason at the bar. "You behave, alright?"

They shared a look that said, 'Yeah, right!' and she giggled as she stood and walked over to Jason. After Ollie passed him another green the rest of the gang got up and they went to the bar, hearing Jason say, "I have shots!"

"Now that, right there, is what I'm talking about!" Grant shouted, clapping his hands as the gang walked over. "Let's have those shots! Hey baby," he said to Daisy, wrapping an arm around her waist. He patted Harry on the shoulder but jumped, almost spilling his shot when Harry was handed one by Jason. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell?!"

"Oh, come on, man!" Jason begged. "Loosen up, just for one night! He can handle it!"

"Yeah, dude!" Oliver agreed. "Come on! He's tough enough!"

Liza rolled her eyes playfully as Grant looked to his girlfriend, and Daisy weighed the options in her head. "Well, it is our last big night on our world trip, and it is the anniversary, so I guess..."

Everyone grinned and Grant chuckled, reluctantly nodding to his baby brother, who hugged him in thanks, careful not to spill either of their shots.

"To what?" asked Daisy. "To what, to what, to what?"

Grant held up his glass. "Uh, to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?" The gang screamed ecstatically.

"To my father's black card, to _my_ black card!" Ollie shouted.

Everyone yelled joyfully in reply and downed their shots in one.

Harry felt it rush down his very spine, shuddering from the sensation. He shook his head along with everyone else and let out a whoop.

This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, man, tell you what: if you really want a drink, take this," Jason slowly handed his baby brother a bottle of beer. "It's got a hell of a lot less alcohol in it than a shot, and it'll keep you from asking for more. Just don't tell Grant!"<p>

Harry nodded, smiling. "Thanks, bro! Hey, where's Riles, anyway?"

Jason looked around, confused. "I dunno, little brother, but what say we go find him?"

The two navigated the battlefield, dodging flailing arms and sneaking under them when he couldn't avoid it. Jason almost bumped into a couple making out against the wall. The turquoise neon lit up everything with a lively hue and they heard a couple of voices.

"A couple of Americans are starting shit in the bathroom!"

"Stupid Americans! Tourists!"

"Wonder if they're talking about Riley and Keith?" Jason said to himself; the music was quieter down here, though it still pounded through their chests, so Harry could hear him.

"Let's go see!"

They slid into a side-corridor and bumped into a burgundy-red vest and a bald head. Jason grinned.

"DJ Raiden!" he greeted. "Doug!"

"Jason!" Doug shouted back, high-fiving him. "Hey, you're staying for my set, right?"

"Mos def. Hey, you seen my kid brother? Riley?" he emphasised, as Doug was about to make a crack about Harry being right there.

"Yeah, he went into the washroom with your friend. He should watch out; girls here overcharge!"

They waved as Doug left and Harry asked, "You know that guy?!"

"Totally, man! You should hear him; the guy's awesome!"

Harry took a swig of beer and followed Jason into the restroom to see two Thais arguing with Keith as Riley stood awkwardly to the side.

"You pay for girl!" one of the Thais demanded, but Keith just scoffed. "You kiss her, you pay!"

"Hey, her hands were on _my_ ass, so the way I see, _she_ should pay _me_." Okay, now Keith was just looking for a fight. Damnit, he promised!

"You don't pay, we fuck you up!" the other Thai threatened.

"I'm not giving you shit, pal!" Riley gulped and grabbed Keith's shoulder.

"Dude, can you chill out for a sec?" he asked irritatedly. "Look, I have money here?"

"Riley, shut the fuck up and go get me a beer! You're acting like a pussy!"

Jason marched forward and pulled Keith around. "Hey, bro, chill! Let's go back in!"

"You promised no more fights!" Harry begged. He didn't shy away from fighting, but Keith could go too far; he almost got arrested for attempted murder! The only thing saving from 25 with an L was 'insufficient evidence of murderous intent'!

Keith looked a little guilty. "As you wish," he muttered, holding up his hands.

"Con someone else, guys!" Jason called over his shoulder as they were leaving.

"Hey, big dude must pay! Or little man gets it!" One of the Thais was pointing furiously at Harry. The teen took another drink, and was about to tell them to fuck off when Riley stepped up.

"Hey, don't you fucking threaten my little brother!" he shouted, fists clenched. He might've been timid, but like the rest of the gang he knew of Harry's past with his relatives and was fiercely protective of him.

Harry held his big brother's arm. "It's okay, Riles. Calm down." He turned to the Thais. "Look, if your girl wants to kiss him, then that's her problem, but you try to whore her off, you're a piece of shit! Fuck you, assholes! Let's go, guys."

He downed the last of his beer and was going to leave with the others when a yell from behind caught his attention. He spun around to see one of them - presumably the boyfriend of Keith's latest conquest - rushing him. Gulping, he gathered his courage and swung his bottle as hard as he could into the Thai's face, dodging as he went flying to the ground. The Thai groaned in pain (his head had hit the wall) and Harry dropped the smashed bottle, following the others back in.

"You alright?" asked Keith. "Sorry about that."

Harry just smiled at him; he wasn't angry, and he could never stay angry at any of them for long - they were his family.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the bar, watching the gang dance like a bunch of animals - honestly, the girls were the only ones with any dancing skills, the guys - especially Jason - were terrible dancers. Which was why he, the youngest and therefore by logic the least responsible, was sitting it out, just drinking a beer Keith had bought him. He shook his head as Jason tried to impress Liza by pumping out his 'smooth skills' and she just laughed. Oliver was leaning against a pillar, smoking a joint and occasionally bobbing to the beat, Keith, Grant and Riley... just no, and Liza and Daisy were actually dancing pretty well. The nameless buddy was chatting up some girl and the other end of the bar.<p>

"Hey, you little shit!"

Oh, great. Harry turned and was met with a fist in the face. His cheek exploded with pain and he crashed to the floor, inhaling the dry ice. The sudden impact made him feel woozy, but he kicked the Thai from earlier in the side of the knee and he yelled painfully, falling to his knees. Harry got to his feet, adrenaline pumping through him and kicked him to the ground. As soon as the Thai rolled onto his back Harry landed a boot in his face, crunching it into a broken glass before bounding across the club along with the nameless dude.

The gang spun into one corridor, then the next, blood rushing to their ears and then they reached they elevator and Riley kept pressing the call button. Jason turned around with a grin on his face and kept watch.

"Call it, call it, call it!"

"Yes, I know, I know!"

Eventually the doors opened and they all rushed in, calling Jason.

"Yo, Jason, get in, get in!" He turned and belted into the lift just as the doors slammed shut on his ghost. Everyone was breathing heavily, holding onto their knees.

Harry brushed off the top layer of beer from his jeans and Daisy gave him a peck on the forehead. "You alright?" she asked, soft against the rowdiness of the others. She rubbed off the blood from his cheek; it was just a scratch. "Bah, it's nothing. You've had worse from school bullies!"

"Did you have to kick him that hard?!"

"I did, I did."

Keith patted Harry on the shoulder, grinning. "Hey, man, you curb-stomped his ass!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, it'll teach him to hit from behind, asshole!"

Oliver giggled, "I got munchies, man!"

Daisy flashed her ankle. "All I need is an ankle tattoo and this trip is_complete_!"

"Are you, are you looking for a yandra tattoo?" Doug asked.

"Yeah."

"I know this great guy near the Siam BTS Station."

"Oh, hey, everyone," Jason said excitedly. "This is Doug; he's the DJ here and an all-round excellent guy." He clasped his hands and bowed.

Harry smiled with them, but inwardly he was frantic. Something was off. This guy was fucking KGB or something! The Kremlin! He didn't know what, but he didn't like it!

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. There was the weed coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Uh, Jason says you guys are doing the Asian thing?"

Grant smirked. "Yeah, Bangkok was our last stop."

"Good choice," Doug praised. "Always good to go out with a bang! So, uh, you guys got anything specific planned?"

"Ah, we're just seeing where the flow takes us," Jason said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, you guys have money, right?" asked Doug interestedly. "Yeah, you got enough to charter a boat?" At the confirmation he grinned. "'Cause I know this island where you can do anything."

Everyone lit up, including Harry. Anything? No rules, no laws? Sounded like their kinda place!

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, everyone jumped as the view was shut off. Somehow, some way, the connection had been lost.<p>

"Ah," Albus hummed to himself as he set to work on the device. Everything was back to normal; nothing was frozen.

Well, except the face of the Potter family and their friends. They were staring, gaping, willing the connection to start back up.

"Ah, there we are!" Albus smiled. "All done! It should be working again in the morning! Well, it was Bangkok, we know that, but we won't be able to find the building before they've left for this island. So, we'll check again at breakfast! Pip pip, off to bed!"

The Trio and the Marauders walked with Dumbledore into his office, seeing Ron's mother and father along with his brothers. Molly looked ashen, terrified.

"We saw it all!" she exclaimed. "The poor boy, living with those scoundrels! We need to find him, Albus!"

"Now, now, Molly," the aged headmaster cautioned, easing himself into his seat. "There's no point in getting upset about it."

"But Albus! They are addicts, alcoholics, violent and just awful!"

"They're brilliant!" shouted Sirius and James; they liked this group. "Bloody brilliant! Hey, Mr. Prongs, what say we invite them over for Christmas?"

"Sounds like a spiffing idea, Mr. Padfoot!"

Remus and Lily shook their heads at the antics of the two as Arthur chuckled good-naturedly and Molly's mouth hung open. Michael and Ron grinned excitedly while Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Well, my brother's a happy bloke, that much is for sure," Michael observed.

Ron nodded and said, "And he's living the high life: travelling the world and getting drunk? Lucky git!"

Molly looked about to explode before Dumbledore calmed her down.

"I know, what you're thinking, Molly, but we can't exactly run in, grab Harry, and get out: we're not _saving _him from any dangers - if anything, the only danger is himself; he seems to spend his time having fun with his friends and performing these... extreme sports."_  
><em>

"Also, think, Mum," Bill said. "This is all he's ever known; these people are... well, sorry, guys, but they're his family."

"Family?!" Molly shrieked. "His family is right here! In this very room!" She pointed at Lily and James, who were smiling together, holding in their laughter; they understood the situation.

Charlie sighed, "Mum, for _Merlin's_ sake, these people have adopted him! They saved him from the Dursleys, they all clearly love each other, and they spend all their time together! In fact, they're quite protective of him: even that kid, uh, Riley, he's pretty shy-looking, but he was ready to get stuck in; he knows what the Dursleys did to him and he's willing to take a beating to keep him safe from one! And the girl, Daisy? She seems like a big sister to him! Even the Grant guy asked her whether he should have a drink or not, and it's his decision!"

"Yeah, Mum," Bill continued. "Do you honestly think that if we kidnapped him and brought him here, explained everything to him, that he'd choose this world over the one he has?! My advice is: when they get back from their trip we find out where this 'Brody' family lives, then we go and talk to him. He doesn't have to come back if he doesn't want to!"

The Marauders (including Lily - she could be vicious) shared a look, then with Michael. They all agreed with Bill's plan. They wanted Harry back, but they weren't going to force him into it.

All they could do was wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's this chappie up! I know it's just the repetitive nightclub stuff right now, but it should get more interesting later.<strong>

**Also, for those who are going to argue that Harry, at the age of 13, would NEVER get into a nightclub, like I said, Vaas practically OWNS the place in this story. ALMOST EVERYONE works for him!**

**If I get enough requests asking me to stop the whole 'Hogwarts watching' thing then I'll do it.**

**I also have a twist for the end of the story!**

**SD OUT**


End file.
